mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of ponies/@comment-120.28.150.195-20130404143614
Once there was two sisters who loved each other the elder has the power to rise the sun and the younger raised the moon this isnt celecia and luna this is my story on watpad so were was i they were always very happy but in one night the younger sister named angel was about to raise the moon when suddenly a dark black smoke spread all over her body she cried for help so her sister named leah heared she tried to save her but she was to late her sister transformed into a..a..a creature then the creature grabed her then flew into the sky then just droped her but then some thing or someone saved her lean:mother,father is that you it is! Quick lets go to luna but her parents ignored her and flew away when they were now far enough from the creature leah shouted "what were you thinking" didnt you see luna is in trouble father:thats not luna any more leah:wat do you mean father?mother:its something else not from around here its something from another planet that absorves someone inside her and takes a body leah:wath do you mean i dont understand father:dont worry dear angel is still there but burried on the creat..uh her own heart i reasoned with them but it was useless they said no one could ever see angel again i cried and cried father:dont cry it will not bring angel back theres only one thing only you can do to avenge angel leah:wath is it dad father:you must unlock your true power and use it to defeat the creature leah:how? Father explained how i could defeat the creature confidently i walked next to the creature.creature:ahahahahaha it is so brave of you to come here you little brat but it is also sad that you will just BURN hahahaha i standed straight and then i pulled out in my jacket a powerful spear and said the words leah:in any night in any day no evil can come in my way then a light came out of it then the creature beggan to run but it was to fast for her then she cried out "nooo" the spear had the power to lock her up inside but i had to push it but sadly i will be traped inside to then sudenley mother and father pushed with me leah:wath why are you... Mother:now now dear its time to let go father:we are very proud of you dear i cried leah:no please dont mother:you have to let go dear then they both said they love me than i just had to let go a spark came right throught the moon i cried but it will be okay i said to myself so sadly i had to continiue my job to rule this kingdom have i told you im a princess and im imortal my sister was too well i had to take place on both sun and moon and in 100 years more im still here kepping my subjects safe i went to the tallest mountain and look up to the moon like i do every night then there was my dads voice coming out of the moon father:dear iam sending your sister back there but only she could get out leah:wath father is that you father:yes dear its me but theres no time to loose you have to catch her i. Sending her in ther right....NOW! I quickly reached up my hands as i saw a bright light coming down from the sky then something or someone fell down in my hands it was the one and only angel! Leah:im so glad to see you angel:oh im so sorry i promise i will never leave you again and lets just say some tears were spread i hope nothing else tears us apart when we were up in our room angel:oh i love my new bed this is much more better that the moon leah:umm..C..C.I anel:wat is it sister leah:could..i..could i sleep with you tonight angel:but my bed isnt big enough for the both of us a sad face spread into my face angel:but yours is :) i smiled then we both slept together THE END :)